


Wedding Bliss

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fili Fics [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: You and Fili marry and what a way to celebrate.





	Wedding Bliss

You had surprised everyone when you got married to Prince Fili of Erebor. Granted his mother, brother, and uncle approved of you and the marriage that had happened between the two of you. They were concerned that Fili would never be happy and when he had met you he lit up like a wizard’s fireworks. But you had to wait until after Erebor was reclaimed from Smaug. And you did and the outcome was something that you were worried about.

 

Fili, Kili, and their Uncle Thorin all had survived the Battle that they had faced after reclaiming the mountain which had pleased you a lot. You and Lady Dis had arrived in Erebor not too long after.

 

You were concerned though of how Fili was going to be like after having such a battle, but he was the same old Fili at least for the most part. He was still the same Fili that you had fallen in love with.

 

You now nervously sat the room that you were now to share with your new husband who was finishing the last bit of things at the party that you had left to get out of the dress that your mother and sister had helped you into and into something that was more comfortable. They had also helped you take out the tiara that you wore in your hair and the gold and rubies that had been around your neck. You had no idea in Mahal how the wedding night was supposed to be. You weren’t even sure if your husband even knew what the wedding night was supposed to be like.

 

You knew one thing about your husband he was never with a woman. He was the same as you a virgin. You nervously fingered the clasps that were now in your hair telling everyone that you were married to Fili. You had heard a story from a girl that you were friends with and you weren’t sure that if she had lied to you or not about what was to come tonight about how bad it would hurt. You could only hope that it wouldn’t hurt too badly.

 

You looked up when you heard the door open. You smiled when you saw your husband walking into the room.

 

Fili was trying to remove the cape that he wore.

 

You slowly stood up and walked to him. Your white night gown swished around your ankles as you walked towards him. Your small hands went onto his large ones. You wanted to help him.

 

“What are you doing love?” Fili asked surprised to see you wanting to help him.

 

You smiled at him. “Do I need a reason to help undress my husband?” You asked softly, as you worked the gold clasp that held his cape on. You were able to get it undone and you carefully removed that cape that he wore putting it onto the chair that was next to the two of you.

 

Fili’s hands went to your hips.

 

You could feel the heat from his hands go through your nightgown that you were in. It was nice to feel the heat from his strong hands.

 

Fili captured your lips in a soft yet heated kiss. It caused you to moan out.

 

You felt your knees begin to weaken due to the kiss. Oh Mahal did he really know what he was doing to you? Your fingers tangled into his hair.

 

Fili began to place open mouthed kisses on your throat causing sweet whimpers to come from you. Mahal he loved the sounds that you made.

 

Your hands slid slowly from his hair and you tried to undo the tunic that he wore. You didn’t want to rip it and ruin his shirt. You untied it slowly and pulled on it. You wanted to see your handsome husband’s golden skin and run your fingers lightly over it.

 

Fili moved back to allow you to remove his tunic that he wore.

 

You lifted it up over his head and marveled at your husband’s strong from even though he had some marks here and there from the war that he was in a while ago. You kissed his scars softly.

 

Fili moaned out as he felt your lips softly caressing his skin. Fili brought his hand down and brought your face up to him so he could kiss you softly on the lips.

 

You moaned softly. You brushed your tongue up against his lower lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Fili opened his mouth and you kissed him deeply. Tongues battling for dominance.

 

Fili kicked out of his boots. His fingers tangled up into your beautiful hair as his tongue fought for dominance against yours. His fingers went through your locks and then began to caress you through your night gown that you wore.

 

You moaned out. Mahal you wanted to feel his skin against your own. You arched your back causing your clothed chest to brush up against his bare chest.

 

He moaned softly. His hands went down your sides and to the hem of your night gown. He slowly began to pull it up off of your body. He pull it up over your head revealing the soft smooth skin. Fili ran his hands over every curve of your body causing sweet moans to rip from your throat. He was committing everything into his memory. Everything that he loved about you and then some. He pulled you up into his arms and brought you slowly over to the bed. He carefully placed your body down onto the bed and began to kiss you softly. Claiming, marking, making you his forever.

 

He trailed his lips down your throat to your collarbone placing heated kisses on your heated flesh causing your temperature to rise more. He claimed one of your pebbled nipples into his mouth causing you to arch your back and grinding into his manhood. He panted lightly as his fingers went lower. His fingers brushed against your folds causing you to moan out. Mahal you were wet for him.

 

Fili brushed against your pearl causing a sweet noise rip from your throat. His finger went down to your opening and teased it.

 

“Fili…” You panted out. “Please.”

 

Fili slowly slid one of his thick fingers into you causing you to arch your back due to the intrusion. You had never taken in someone’s fingers in your life. He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of you trying to ease the pain that you felt. He slowly added a second finger. He hummed in delight. You were doing well. He couldn’t wait to claim you and perhaps you both would be blessed by Mahal to have a child from this union.

 

He didn’t know how much longer he could take being confined in his tight breeches. He wanted you and wanted you now. He whispered your name as he continued to work you. He began to nibble at your throat causing another sweet moan to rip from your throat. He couldn’t take it any more. “Darling I think that you are ready for me.” He whispered against your hot skin.

 

You moaned out as he pulled his fingers out of you. You were missing his touch already and that was something that you were going to have to get use to.

 

Fili quickly got up and got out of his breeches. He moved your legs and got in between them. He leaned over and kissed you. “This is going to hurt love.” He said softly. He didn’t want to hurt you. He just knew that for the first time for the women it hurt. He just hoped that he didn’t hurt you too badly. He placed the tip of his erection at your virgin hole. He slowly began to push himself inside.

 

You winced at the feeling of being stretched.

 

Fili leaned down and captured your lips with his. He then thrusted into you breaking your maidenhead. He stilled himself to not hurt you. He wanted to make sure that you were ready to continue on.

 

You rolled your hips.

 

“Mahal!” Fili panted out into the side of your neck. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to last too long. Not now. He slowly began to thrust in and out of you in a slow pace that made even you upset that it was going to painfully slow.

 

“Fili please. Faster.”

 

Fili began to pick up the pace. He could already tell that you were close to your limit. He felt your legs go around the base of his spine. He loved hearing the mewls that were coming from deep down inside of your throat and the panting.

  
You screamed when he hit  a certain point in you that was causing you immense pleasure.

 

Fili caught himself as he came to his peak as well spilling his seed deep inside of you. He rolled off of you and pulled you towards him. “I love you my princess.”

 

“I love you too my prince.”


End file.
